


Emergency Landing

by orangecokezero



Category: Halsey (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecokezero/pseuds/orangecokezero
Summary: After performing at a campaign rally Taylor Swift and Ashley/Halsey have sparks fly as they try to make it home. Kaylor is tagged for past references to the relationship!
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Taylor Swift, Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> A rough WIP but if I don't throw this up on here I don't think I'll be able to force myself to continue.

Taylor felt naked without most of the circus that surrounded her as she conducted the business of being Taylor Swift. The publicists, the assistants, the looming security. It made more sense for her team to go on ahead to meet up with the advance team in Chicago. She was only intending to spend a few hours in Maine to perform at Alexandra’s campaign rally. The vibe of the event at the local community centre was incredibly low key and high production would look out of place - but she was just as happy to pull out a guitar than perform a full stadium show. It felt good to finally speak up politically and stand next to a candidate she believed in. She nervously hoped that it would help the candidate more than it would hurt her. An anxiety that Taylor felt whenever she spoke up. There were people who she’d never be able to do the right thing for but fearing them more than trying to do the right thing wasn’t going to stop her anymore. 

For as glamorous as people thought the life of a pop star was there was a lot of waiting in green rooms and staging areas. It seemed like right now they had her in some kind of loading area across the building from where the event was. She was waiting with her security guard for an anonymous SUV. He was a familiar face that she knew very little about personally other than looking through his file when hired. 

“Miss Swift?” her bodyguard Mason interrupted her thoughts. 

He had a serious look on his face “There’s been an accident in town and they’re requesting assistance from anyone with first responder training.” 

Taylor was able to read the worry in his eyes. One of the reasons he was her personal bodyguard was his service as a combat medic. While she valued loyalty sometimes it wasn’t all about her. 

“Of course go. I’ll be on the jet in 5 minutes with the crew there and I’ll be met at O’Hare with security. If you can help here, go! I’ll be fine.” 

With a grateful look Mason departed. The SUV was pulling up. She knew that Mason wouldn’t have ever left her alone as much as she felt like she could use the solitude. For a second she was a little confused before realising how long it had been since she opened a car door herself. She was surprised to find that the back of the car wasn’t empty.

Ashley Frangipane a.k.a. Halsey was taking up most of the back seat and her eyes lifted in surprised seeing Taylor in the doorway. Or maybe it was seeing Taylor Swift alone?

“Need a ride, huh?” Ashley said with a wry smile as she politely removed her earbuds. 

It gave Taylor pause. She loved Ashley’s music but hadn’t had much interaction with her beyond bumping into each other at award shows but with how political they could get she could never be sure of all the interactions she had at them. Did Ashley even like her? Taylor stammered a joke about calling for an uber that she immediately regretted as she entered the car. 

Both women were scanning their phones sat in companionable silence. Ashley somehow managed to take up a huge amount of space while being tiny next to Taylor. The sun was pretty much gone so they were only lit by the screens. Taylor found herself glancing out the side of her eye looking at Halsey’s profile. She’d devoured the kinetic bedlam of the music videos that she’d put out as Halsey. From her own experience she knew how the hair and makeup teams could polish anyone to perfection. From what she could tell right now is they didn’t have to work too hard. Ashley was gorgeous. She could really pick out her freckles that weren’t immediately apparent from seeing the singer perform at a distance. 

She needed to stop herself from staring. It didn’t help the accurate rumours about her and Karlie had almost exposed her closely guarded secret. She didn’t need to start crushing on Ashley. She might be public about her politics she was not ready to be out about her sexuality. She thought she was ready with Karlie but… she didn’t really want to think about Karlie right now. 

Oh God. Ashley had noticed her and was looking at the blonde singer with a raised brow. She looked ready to say something but then the driver mercifully interrupted them over the car’s intercom 

“Ms. Halsey I’ve just received word that the commercial airport is suspending flights due to the snowstorm. I need to drop Ms. Swift off at the private terminal but I can take you to a local hotel?”

Taylor felt her face flush a little at the embarrassment at having a private jet. She interrupted Ashley’s reply to the driver.

“I’m heading to Chicago, you can probably get a flight from there right? Why don’t you fly with me?”

“I gotta say Swift, you’re much hotter than the people that usually invite me on board their private jets.” Ashley’s mouth curved up wickedly at that. 

Again Taylor was saved from a response as the car pulled to a stop at the private airfield. The snow was falling much harder and Taylor could just about make out the jet’s silhouette amid the flurries. Taylor and Ashley thanked the driver. 

Ashley slung a shapeless duffle across her shoulder and shielded her eyes getting out of the car. Taylor hesitated for a second getting out the car but Ashley looked back and reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the jet with a laugh. The touch of her hand was electric as their fingers entwined and the two musicians lightly ran towards Swift’s jet amidst the flurries of snow. 

“Welcome aboard, ma’am.” The pilot greeted Taylor taking the whirlwind of Ashley Frangipane in stride. The pint sized singer had already disappeared dropped Taylor’s hand as if what they had just done was the most casual thing in the world and headed towards the back of the plane. Taylor could almost still feel the warmth from her hand. For some reason Ashley seemed more confident on Taylor’s jet than she did. Taylor had to internally shake her head. This was getting dangerous. Ashley had made herself at home in one of the plush seats in the jet. She’d already kicked off boots and had her feet tucked under her. 

“Hey, you’re in my seat.” Seeing the momentary panic on Ashley’s face gave Taylor a slight flutter. She hoped her smile was enough to make it clear she was joking. 

“Sorry manners aren’t really my thing, Taylor.” For some reason when the singer said her name it sounded differently to Taylor than when anyone else did. No. She couldn’t do this again. What happened with Karlie almost destroyed her. She was Taylor Swift she couldn’t think about risking what she’d built for a fling. And who’s to say Ashley was interested? 

“That’s okay, the good thing about owning the jet is you can make the rules.” Taylor said as she sat down in the seat opposite Ashley and kicked her feet up on plane’s table - something her mom would yell at her for if she was on board. Why was she trying to impress Ashley so much? Especially in such dorky ways? 

Once again the intercom of a vehicle interrupted the two. The pilot came on the intercom to tell them that they were taking off despite the storm and that it would be a bumpy two hour flight. Taylor spent so much time in the air that she barely took in the info as she settled into the seat. She looked up at Ashley and noticed that she seemed a little strained at the announcement. 

“Scared of flying?” Taylor asked softly. She sensed she didn’t want to continue their banter. 

“Nah, just eager to get home.” 

Taylor felt a little rebuffed by the brushoff but it wasn’t her business. Her feelings had been heightened in the past hour but she didn’t really know Ashley… or Halsey. She wasn’t even sure which the singer preferred. She was just doing a favor for a colleague. At least that’s what she had to keep telling herself. 

“Great event right? I love Alexandria.” Ashley must have sensed the slightly awkward lull and was making an effort with small talk. 

“Yeah, she’s great. I love her platform and it feels wonderful to have someone to believe in like her.” Taylor gushed. She really did love the candidate. Much more so than in the past she felt like she wasn’t making a compromise speaking up. 

“Listen Taylor. I just have to to say I appreciate you using your platform to get more political. I think its making a big change.” Taylor knew Ashley was incredibly politically active and took things to a place that made Taylor a little uncomfortable but she respected the singer hugely for it. It meant a lot to have a compliment like that coming from her. 

“Thanks Ashley… wait what do you prefer? That or Halsey?” 

“Listen Swift - you wear that tight little skirt and you can call me whatever you want.” 

“Excuse me?” Taylor almost fell out of her chair.

“You know, the lyrics of the song you wrote?” Ashley replied with incredulity. 

On a level she knew people must listen to her music. The jet was proof of that but for some reason Taylor always felt surprised when one of her peers admitted to it. 

“I had no idea you listened to my work.” 

“Of course I have, you’re Taylor Fucking Swift?” Ashley was looking at Taylor like she had three heads, “You do realise you’re one of the greatest musicians of my generation right?” 

A little rumble vibrated through the plane and the distraction gave Taylor a chance to take a breath. On one level she knew people liked her work. The fans she’d met at her secret sessions. The huge crowds. The people she worked with obviously. She had musician friends but they never really talked about her work. When Ashley said it, it felt some how more real. 

“I don’t really know what to say to that.” Taylor was full on blushing now. “I honestly think sometimes nobody listens to what I do.”

“Swift.” Ashley leaned over and took Taylor’s hand and looked into her eyes, “You’re fucking phenomenal.” 

The singer pulled out her iPhone and showed Taylor the screen paused on the song False God. “This is what I was listening to before you got into the car.” 

Taylor’s heart skipped. False God was a song that she had written thinking about a very different woman than the one in front of her now. What did it mean that Ashley had been listening to this song earlier? Why did Ashley’s face flash in her mind thinking of the lyrics now instead of who it was written about?

Sitting across from Ashley Frangipane the distance both felt vast and too close. Her hands on hers felt impossibly hot. 

“Ash…” Taylor was interrupted by the sound of the intercom. 

The pilots voice sounded strained, “Miss Swift I’m afraid we’re being forced to make an emergency landing due to the storm. We’re going to be setting down at Sugarbush Airport in Vermont in the next five minutes”


	2. William Bowery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Ashley seek refuge in a lodge. 
> 
> Will they have to share a bed?

There wasn’t much that Ashley was afraid of but flying was one of them. Hearing a pilot announce that they had to make an emergency landing was one of her greatest fears. Her eyes widened. How did she even get here on Taylor Swift’s private jet?

She’d agreed to perform at the congresswoman’s event way before Taylor Swift was attached. She’d even briefly resented the blonde being attached to the event lineup as she’d immediately take up all the attention. But it was for a good cause and despite nobody really buying it even with her aggressive flirty tweets directed at the singer she was a huge fan of Taylor Swift. Way more than just professional courtesy. It took all of her being not to word vomit whenever she met Taylor at award shows and events. She’d scored an invite to Taylor’s last birthday but it was more of an industry mixer and Ashley had the impression the real party had a different guest list. Taylor had always been enthusiastic and friendly but they’d never had a deep conversation or even been alone in a room together. Until now. 

It seemed like a whirlwind. She went from taking in Taylor’s set backstage to being in the backseat of an SUV with Taylor. Now she was in Taylor Fucking Swift’s private jet and she was pretty sure she’d made the singer blush. She’d heard the rumours about Kloss but even being on the inside of the industry there were still secrets you didn’t whisper but finding “Kaylor Evidence” on tumblr had kept her up at night reading. 

With a rumble the jet jolted Ashley into the present. She was face to face with Taylor Swift and now her plane was crashing? 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Taylor said reassuringly. Ashley realised she was still holding the singers hand. The Halsey of five minutes ago was bold wasn’t she? Right now the jolting anxiety had flipped the tables. Taylor was talking about the jet’s safety record and the pilots resume but Ashley could barely hear the words she was saying as she gripped the singers hand tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

When she opened them Taylor Swift was still looking at her with concern in her eyes. Shit. She wanted her to see Halsey not Ashley. 

“We’re on the ground now, Ashley.” She could get lost in those blue eyes. “Don’t worry.”

Her first reaction was to brush it off with a joke or snark but she just awkwardly reclaimed her hand. Swift almost looked disappointed. 

Again they were interrupted by the pilot. In person this time. The blandly handsome man seemed untroubled. Of course anyone in Taylor’s employee would be a consummate professional. 

“What’s going on?” Taylor enquired. 

“We had to set down due to the weather. It was a pretty clean landing all things considered. I’ve already contacted Ms. Paine to let her know we were waylaid.” The pilot and Swift seemed like they regularly had this exchange. Ashley could barely believe how cooly they were playing it. She almost felt like a third wheel. Her heartbeat was just about getting under control. Swift was engrossed in her phone. 

“Ash. It looks like we might have to rough it a bit. Looks like the internet in this area is still down so I’ve only got the address of a lodge that should be a five minute drive from here.” The blonde singer was holding it together with incredible poise. Ashley was almost a little insulted that this cupcake was showing up her tough jersey girl image. 

“A fancy luxury lodge? Isn’t the plane enough? Maybe we could find a motel six?” Ashley had gathered herself a little bit and maybe said it with a little too much snark. 

“Well I guess I don’t need a bodyguard with you around, do I?” The blonde wryly replied back, it seemed she had more of a measure of Ashley now. Despite the circumstances this could be a lot of fun. 

The pilot had cracked the door and already snow had started swirling in. He was having a hushed conversation a bundled up airport worker. The pilot turned back to the two singers and explained the airport worker had said the airport was just shutting down and he’d arranged a ride from a worker who was just clocking off to the lodge. He had to make sure the plane was going to be correctly parked and would be in contact later. 

Halsey felt a shiver as the flurries of snow creeped into the plane. Swift looked over and walked to a locker and pulled out two thick puffy coats. 

“Perks of having your own plane is you can be prepared.” The singer had also pulled out a nondescript weekender. Clearly Taylor was used to playing it clandestinely. 

Saying their goodbyes to the pilot they carefully descended the stairs following behind the bundled up airport worker into the blustery night. It was a short walk to a battered double cab truck. The heat was roaring but it was still cold enough to keep the jacket on. Ashley wondered if it counted as Taylor Swift merch. The driver turned back to the pair. Ashley was surprised to see a young woman’s face. 

“Alright you’re heading to the Murphy lodge right? You’d better make it worth my while. It’s not a night to be out driving but its on my way.” 

“We’re incredibly grateful you’re doing this. Thank you so much.” Taylor replied. She didn’t elaborate or introduce herself. Ashley had some idea what it was like to travel while famous but she wasn’t nearly at Swift’s level. So she just gave the harried driver a pilot nod. 

It wasn’t quite the vibe for small chat so the blonde returned to her phone thumbs tapping. Ashley just sent her manager a quick email that she was tagging along with Taylor Swift and she’d let them know when she knew more. She looked over at Taylor who was staring out into the night watching the snow fall amongst the trees. Ashley wondered if she was seeing start of a song. 

The truck pulled up outside a building that Ashley could barely make out. She popped open the door and grabbed her bag. Grateful for the puffy coat that Swift had given her. 

“Fearless got me through high school!” Ashley heard the driver say to Taylor. 

“And you got me through the storm. Thanks again. Please take this.” the singer passed the driver an envelope as she got out of the truck. 

“This has to be the weirdest place you’ve ever met a fan right?” 

“You’d be surprised, Ashley.” 

The two singers quickly made their way to the reception building. It was dimly lit but they could make out that the desk was staffed by a kindly looking woman. 

“Welcome to the lodge! Get out from the cold!” the hotel clerk called out as they entered grateful for the warm lobby. 

It was very clear that the woman - who was probably pushing sixty - didn’t recognize them. Ashley wondered if this was something Taylor preferred. Ashley was guilty of leaning on her fame on occasion for better tables or reservations. For someone that was so far out of her usual bubble Taylor seemed almost invigorated as she started chatting to the woman behind the desk. Apparently there was one suite available and if they were okay to share they could head over there right now. There was nobody to show them to the room as the lodge was running on a skeleton staff. The kindly woman handed Taylor the key.

“Would you mind signing the guest book?” the woman asked them as they turned to head to their room. 

Ashley seized the initiative and grabbed the pen and with a flourish wrote her pseudonym, Taylor glanced down at what Ashley wrote. And raised her eyebrow as she made eye contact with Ashley. They said their goodbyes to the desk clerk and headed towards their room. 

“So who’s William Bowery?” the blonde asked Ashley as they entered their suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> went for a shorter chapter 2 so I could leave you on a cliffhanger but Ch.3 won't be long!


End file.
